James and Lily's Steamy Night
by herinaco69
Summary: James and Lily steam it up in the heads room...


"Oh James..." Lily moaned.

"Do you want it harder or softer?" James Potter asked.

"Oh harder." Lily said. "I have so many knots i need undone. And your doing a really good job of getting them out."

"Ooo ok im glad...that means i'm doing my job then." he winked.

Lily let out a laugh. James and her had finally gotten to a solid friendship. Lily realized just how sweet he truly was. Sure he was a tad full of himself sometimes and maybe he like to play a few pranks from time to time, but he was more complex than that. He was....James. Lily had walked into the heads common room really cramped from her full day spent in the library. Luckily James was there to offer her a nice, relaxing massage. He turned out to give the most amazing massages.

"Thanks so much James....I don't know what i would've done without you." She smiled rubbing her neck.

"Well..." James said suggestively. "I think that i deserve a reward then, dontcha think?"

Lily laughed. James saw the flames once again light her eyes and his stomach did backflips as usual. "Like what kind of reward are you thinking of James?"

"Maybe a nice snog perhaps?" he said sheepishly.

"Look James i have something i wanna ask you." Lily replied equally sheepishly.

"Look i'm sorry i should'nt have asked." he stuttered.

"No James that's not it, it's ok. I...I think i'm falling for you. I'm only saying this because i know that these feelings are mutual." she said all this in a rush, but James heard every word of it.

"What do you mean Lils?" he said, amazement sparking his hazel eyes. This time it was Lily's turn to feel the butterflies.

"I mean...I want a relationship with you. If....If that's ok with you." she replied.

"Lily Evans...I've been waiting seven years to hear you say those words....I...YES!" he said. And before he could say anymore she was on top of him.

They snogged heavily on the couch for what seemed like hours. After a while the couch wasn't feeling so comfortable anymore. "My room?" James asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lily winked.

James carried her bridal style up to his room. Once he placed her on his bed they started snogging again. James soon got hard. Just the thought of Lily Evans, his crush since first year, in his bed snogging him turned him on. He soon started touching her. Feeling her up and down. Oh, but she had no idea how long he'd been waiting to touch her like that. She let out a soft moan, and James got further more excited. He started to take her shirt off, and they broke their kiss only to get her shirt over her head. Soon her pants were on the ground, and she was clad in only her black lacy bra and a simple black thong. "Hmm never imagined Lily to wear sexy undergarments like these...I like it though..." James thought. He began to reach for her bra when she stopped him. "What." He said a bit out of breath. "I can't let you have all the fun." She replied. "Look Lily are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to feel as if i'm taking advantage of you." he asked worried. "No. I want to do this. Oho how i want to do this." she said as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon his shirt was on the ground along with Lily's shirt and pants. She then reached seductively for his pants. He was now standing up with her knelt down around his lower body. She took off his pants and slid them down. He quickly disposed of them, and threw them across the room. She then took of his boxers. He discarded these too. Then she blew him, and she blew him hard. She looked up to see if this was bringing any pleasure to her lovers eyes. It certainly was, for moments later he let out a groan. "Oh Lily Evans if you only knew the effect you have on me. Oh yes blow me harder!" he moaned, and she did as she was told. After giving him a very thorough blow job, he finished stripping her of the rest of her clothes. Then they crashed onto his bed. They snogged, and touched, and felt every square inch of each other. Then James placed his ready manhood over her opening. "You ready?" he asked truthfully breathless this time. "I was born ready." she replied. He took one big thrust and entered her. He explored her in depth, and she felt so good. They both moaned in pleasure. "James....harder." Lily moaned. He thrust harder and harder into his lover. She arched her back as he once again explored her body with his hands. He thrusted harder and faster than ever before, and not long after were they close to their climaxes. A few more thrusts and Lily let out a satisfying orgasm. James was not far behind her. They both experienced the most blissful climaxes. After a few more thrusts and a couple more minutes of roaming each others bodies. James collapsed on top of Lily. They sat in silence for while holding each other and reveling in the ups and downs sex had. It hurt, yes that was true. But it hurt so good, and they both enjoyed the feeling.

They awoke the next morning in each others arms smiling. "What a night." James said as Lily reached up to kiss him sweetly....

Ok so that's all so far. R&R plz. and plz don't correct me on grammar or anything because i'm sure i probably got something wrong so it's ok. So tell me what you think. :) thanks for reading! Oh! and that last sentence was a glance at chapter 2.


End file.
